


A perfect plan

by Thetalkingcherry



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Life at Doriath before everything went to heck, Thranduil's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetalkingcherry/pseuds/Thetalkingcherry
Summary: Thranduil and his best friend Nanda have a plan, trust Saeros to ruin it...but maybe, it just turns out to be better?
Kudos: 8





	A perfect plan

**Author's Note:**

> This story focuses on Thranduil living in Doriath, I imagine as prince he wouldn't be able to go outside much so he and his friend would have to figure out the way to sneak around.   
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Doriath was impenetrable. It was an underground fortress, designed to keep those inside safe of anything and anyone in the outside. That is not to say that there weren’t those who dwelt outside of the fortress, for Doriath was more than just the great walls of stone that started on the ground and caved deeper, but also the forest full of life, full of creatures and all of Yavanna’s blessings, full of adventure and full of everything Thranduil dreamt of at night. So of course, he needed, wanted, and was going to make sure he was part of it.

They had done all their assignments, attended all their lessons and were therefore allowed to go play, not to say that they weren’t dedicated students or behaved elfing (Although their parents would most likely laugh at this last part) but today they needed to make sure they had all day to themselves, because today they had a plan.

While _casually_ inspecting the borders of the outside walls, Thranduil and Nanda had found a peculiar hole, they were not allowed to be that near of the gates in the first place, but they knew how to sneak around, so from the palace to the gates they would run, careful to be unseen. And if the trees that lived inside the walls of Doriath helped, well, that was a secret between them and the prince.

In the course of the spring, they made sure that the hole grew bigger by encouraging the roots of a nearby three to grow near it, causing the structure to start collapsing sooner than it would under normal circumstances, the soldiers and guards of the borders had realized and would fix it in a matter of days. Nanda had heard her parents discuss the matter, as heads of the royal guard, they were aware of the happenings that the soldiers, scouts and guards had to report. 

Everything seemed to go according to the plan, Nanda observed, the hole was big enough for two elfings to sneak pass it. Thranduil beamed with excitement next to her, they had already made plans on what they would see first, where they would go and how they would go back. Slowly, they made their move, with the help of the blooming flowers that grew next to the wall, they disguised themselves and moved towards the made-up tunnel, they were so close to reaching it…

“Going anywhere?” A voice behind them said and Thranduil sighted in annoyance before turning around. Of course. He could recognize that voice anywhere, next to him, Nanda had already crossed her arms in a defiant stance.

“Lord Saeros, I didn’t see you there, sneaking on us” She said, voice firm.

The lord laughed and Thanduil felt more irritated by the minute. “Not sneaking, but looking for the vandals that have been trying to go through the walls without my permission”

Thranduil smiled a polite smile, faking innocence. “Oh, in that case, you will find it is not us, as we do not need your permission”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw Lord Saeros cringe his nose and his brow rise in annoyance. Good.

He moved closer to the elfings, moving his arm to motion for a couple of guards to come by. They have been most likely already observing their every move, all a plan for Saeros to caught them red-handed.“Of course, since I’m sure you so kindly asked your father for it, didn’t you?” A low blow, of course Saeros would bring his father into this. Thranduil felt his cheeks grow hot, he could already see the disappointment in his father’s face. He would get so worried he would be followed around by the royal guard again. 

“What do you want?” The prince spit out, ready to show Saeros he wasn’t scared of him.

The lord was about to open his mouth when a familiar figure appeared.

“What is happening here?” Daeron must have been seeing the whole affair from a tree or the top of the wall, for he had suddenly fallen next to them, with the grace of someone that spent a lot of time scouting on the outside forest.

“Lord Daeron! Good to see you this fine morning” Lord Saeros beamed bowing slightly “I just catch these two trying to go out through this marvelous hole” He said as he pointed to the mentioned gap on the inside wall.

Nanda rolled her eyes but said nothing. She already knew there was no other way this could go, it was obvious Saeros would tell their parents and they would both be grounded for at least 100 years.

Without even greeting Lord Daeron, Thranduil turned around. “Come on, Nanda, let’s go” Next to him Nanda, sighted angrily and took Thranduil’s hand as they left.

They walked back, careful not to use their usual sneaking route and aware that the royal guard was now following them close on their feet, making sure both elfings went straight to the palace.

Thranduil made an irritated noise already thinking about the scolding that was most likely waiting for him. “I can’t believe it, what is wrong with him?” he whined, and Nanda nodded in agreement.

“He likes to excel in being the most annoying elf in the whole of Doriath” The prince laughed at her remark. 

“I don’t like him” She continued “Actually I don’t think any of the Ladies and Lords of the court like him, certainly not my parents”

Thranduil hummed in agreement “I don’t understand why uncle Thingol—"

“Hey! Prince Thranduil!” A voice yelled behind them, both elfings turned around and were once again met by a familiar and friendly face. “Hello Prince Thranduil, Lady Nanda, it’s nice to see you” Daeron greeted.

Daeron started walking with them. He was dressed in scouting clothes, those of a general, and carried on his back a bow and arrows with the emblem of his house.

“You know, if you want to go outside so much I could go with you” He offered with a smile, and Thanduil wanted nothing more than to jump at the opportunity to go, but he was still angry, and even though he knew Daeron was nothing like Saeros at all, and was most likely being sincere with his offer, he couldn’t help but snap at him.

“We don’t need a babysitter, thank you very much”

Daeron chucked quietly “I don’t consider myself a babysitter, but Mablung and I are going through the woods to hunt later this afternoon, we won’t be going deep into the forest, would you like to come with us?”

They stopped on their tracks and turned to him. Now that he had gained their attention, Daeron continued. “In fact, I think you would like to meet Beleg who is also coming with us”

Nanda gasped “Beleg Cuthalion?”

“Indeed”

Both elfings looked at each other in amazement before turning back at the older elf. That was a name they were used to hear of a lot, Beleg was more of a ranger, living in the forest, exploring every part of it. He knew it so well he traced maps for the armies of Doriath and they had heard a story or two about his adventures. Thranduil had only seen him once ever since he was born.

“Alright, but if our parents ask, you will tell them we went with you, right?” Nanda was quick to ask, Thranduil nodded.

“Also, and most importantly” He said, remembering very well the way his father made deals and agreements “In exchange for what?”

Before Daeron could speak Thranduil interrupted him “It better not have something to do with my cousin” He added. He was not dumb, he knew Daeron was hopelessly in love with Luthien, he had heard more than one member of the court talk about a wedding between the crown princess and the Lord, yet, Thranduil knew that perhaps, his cousin felt different.

Daeron shook his head. “I would never wish to gain Princess Luthien’s affection by any sort of badger, please believe me, dear Prince, when I tell you my offer is secondary of my affection towards her. I simply understand the need to explore the life of the forest as it is part of our very being” his words sounded true, and Thranduil smiled wide, next to him Nanda nodded aprovingly, it was settled then.

“I believe you” Thranduil said and yet he knew that by now his father was most likely waiting for him. “But you will have to convince my father first, and I honestly don’t think he will be in the best of moods”

“I’ll do my best”

\---

It would be an understatement to say Prince Oropher was upset. He was standing tall, crown on his head and elegant robes moving as he paced around the room. “What were you thinking?” He asked, he kept his voice low, he didn’t need to raise it to make you know you were in trouble, Lord Daeron knew.

“Sneaking out, going as close to the wall?” he stopped pacing and stood infront of his son, his green eyes looked at his own shoes, afraid to meet his father’s grey eyes, surely.

“Also, you do realize that you would have found yourselves facing thick rock, the walls of Doriath are many”

Thranduil looked upwards finally and gave him a tiny smile. “I do now” At his father’s disappointed gaze he lowered his head once again. “I’m sorry Ada, but I just wish to see the forest again, to actually be with it, it was reckless, and I realize doomed to fail, and yet…” he didn’t finish his sentence. Oropher sighted, it was obvious to Daeron that the older elf was not angry, but worried, because he understood perfectly well what his son meant and he knew that he couldn’t keep him inside forever. He took this as his queue to speak.

“I apologize, your highness, but if I might interrupt, I could accompany the young prince to the forest of Menegroth, just today me and Mablung will go hunting, we won’t go deep into the forest and will use a path that is commonly watched by scouts”

Thranduil watched him with stars in his eyes and bit his lip waiting for his father’s answer. Oropher stood quiet, contemplating, for a couple of moments before locking his gaze with Daeron and it felt as if the Prince was staring into his soul.

“Lord Daeron, do you consider yourself trained enough to take care of the most precious being in my life?” he asked. Daeron gulped.

“I am confident in my own ability as a warrior, although I must admit know I am not the best there is, and yet, I assure you if the situation may come, will protect your son with my last breath”

Thranduil rose his eyebrows at the statement. His father must have been pleased for he nodded and gave him a small smile. 

“Alright, but you won’t go deep into the forest and you will be accompanied by a patrol” He stated, looking at his son who was beaming with excitement, his smile so wide it was almost hurting his cheeks “And you will make sure not to listen to Cuthalion before consulting Lord Daeron first, I know him far too well, and I know you will most likely encounter him as I’m sure it would be hard to separate the three of you when hunting” Prince Oropher directed that last part at Daeron, who smiled and nodded, bowing slightly.

“Thank you so much Ada!” Thranduil jumped and hugged his father, who kissed his head. “If you are careful and behave, I will consider letting you go a second time”

“Can Nanda go as well?” the elfing asked excitedly.

“That is for her parents to decide, I’m afraid” Thranduil understood, although maybe Daeron could work his magic and convince them too. 

\--

A couple of hours later, when both elfings were climbing around every tree they saw, followed closely by Mablung as Daeron ran behind them, making sure they wouldn’t fall and condemn him to Prince Oropher’s rage, that Beleg laughed histerically at his friend’s terrible attempt of babysitting that Thranduil thought their plan, even if it had gone awry, had been after all, perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Tolkien, I write this not to get profit just for my own and other people's entertainment.


End file.
